88th Spetsnaz Force
The 88th Spetsnaz Force is the Soviet equivalent of GSOG. Operating in secrecy, these forces are often some of most fit soldiers in the Red Army. History Founded by the Soviets to rebel early Furry uprisings, this task force is one of the oldest in the USGR. They specialise in Guerrilla Tactics and other Stealth Operations Ranks Private: The FNG. Newest member of the group. They do on base tasks and will never see combat unless they are defending from a furry assault. The private is the rank of the trainee. They will have the easy jobs such as supplying tanks and being on watch after doing their training for the day. They get a low quality rifle with limited ammo unlike other ranks. Scientist: These men are not soldiers. They research into the day and night about weapons, Furries, etc. They cannot fight in combat, and have the same perks as Captains. Sergeant: Those at the rank of sergeant are those able to experience combat for the first time. They are rather the private and are usually seen as a low rank by others. The first time soldiers will most likely see combat is at this rank. They no longer have to do tasks around base, but simply guard the area, and have a new perk privates don’t get: Free time. Lieutenant: The Officer, these soldiers can give out orders to their groups. Groups typically are Lieutenants commanding the Sergeants/Corporals. They no longer do watch hours at base, and can take the day off at base as much as they like. They are the first rank that has better bunking as well. Any pilots of the 88th start at this rank. The lieutenant is also the first rank where you can go to the bar and get standard drinks. These include water, soda, and low-alcohol vodka. Captain: The leader. The captains usually lead entire platoons and are treated as senior officers. The captain can order troops to do whatever they please as long as upper command approves. They have a better bunk area then lieutenants and are able to get better vodka at the bar. General: The lowest rank in upper command, the General is everything to a unit. They can have access to almost any area around the base, and can order soldiers to do whatever they please. Generals now have beds of better quality than the lower ranks. The General is the highest rank that can fight in head on combat with the enemy. The Council: These include the leader of the 88th. These guys have the best bunks, best rations, and best job. Sadly, these guys aren’t allowed to fight in combat, unless it’s the leader of the 88th. You will usually see them at command posts. The council numbers at 500. Equipment Guns * AK-47 * AK-74 * M1014 * RPD * M240 * MP5 * Draguanov * G18 * Makarov Pistol Vehicles * T-90 * Mig-29 * Harrier * SU-34 * SU-35 * AH-64 * V-22 * MI-24 * MI-35 * MI-8 * CH-47 Chinook * V-30 Experimental Helicopter * X-68 Experimental Tank Category:Gamer's Alliance Category:Soviet Union Category:Task Forces